Disaster
by C.h.e.w.b.a.c.k.a
Summary: ONESHOT: When Monica's Christmas dinner is ruined, can Chandler console her? The whole gang included R


**A/N: This is just a short little ficlet I decided to write. It's really short I know but oh well.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any f.r.i.e.n.d.s characters. If I did I would be riding a pony right now**

Monica wiped her forehead and sighed. "There is no way Christmas dinner will be ready by the time everyone comes over!" She complained to Chandler who was lost in a football game.

"Need some help?" Chandler asked politely. "I can do something. Set the table maybe." He asked politely again. It wasn't so much he wanted to help, as much as he felt if he offered he knew she would say no.

"Uh… ok sure." Monica gave in. Chandler pretended she said no and continued watching his football game.

Phoebe came into the room first. "Hey! Smells good. I brought over the Christmas skull." Phoebe placed the skull in the middle of the table. "It can be the centerpiece." She clapped her hands and sat on the couch next to Chandler.

"Ok I'm just going to get the pie's from Joey." Chandler laughed at her. "What?" She asked and swung around.

"Good luck with that." Chandler joked. As she realized what he meant, Monica rushed over. She ran back in 2 seconds later. "When the oven dings can you take the Christmas turkey out of the oven? Thanks." She yelled back and left the room one more time.

As she left Phoebe turned to Chandler. "Did you say something?" She asked him. He shook his head. "OH NO!" Phoebe screamed. Dallas scored against Green Bay. As they shouted in anger the oven dinged, and they didn't hear it.

Monica opened the door to Joey's apartment to find him eating a bowl of cereal. Sighing with frustration she ignored him. "Where are the pies?" She asked him while taking a bottle of wine out of the fridge.

His eyes widened and he looked up at her in shock. "Umm… Rachel has them." Lied Joey.

"JOEY!" Monica scolded. "What should I do for desert?" She wined.

"Let Rachel cook another delicious trifle." Joey explained.

"I said this dinner would be great!" Monica yelled and stormed out into the hall. She met up with Rachel Ross and Emma. "Oh hi."

"Hi Mon… listen we might have to leave early." Explained Rachel as she slowly pushed the strolled down the tiny steps.

"Oh whatever! I have to finish dinner. By the way did you bring the yams over I really need them." She asked.

Rachel looked at Ross but he shook his head.. "Did we bring the what now?" She asked Monica.

Monica turned to them with a surprised look on her face. She pointed at them with an angry look in her eyes. "You didn't bring the yams!" She screamed. Her throat scratched as her voice began to fade.

"Listen Mon we have a lot of stuff on our minds." Ross tried to explain to her.

"But you promised!" Angry with them she didn't listen to them as they tried to explain everything with their lame excuses. She made her way into the house and stopped in the middle of the kitchen confused. Sniffing, she looked around the apartment. "What is that smell? And why isn't the table set Chandler?"

Phoebe and Chandler looked at eachother confused. "We were going to check the smell but we figured it was Joey. And I forgot to set the table." Chandler yelled over the t.v.

Monica opened the oven and gasped. "YOU DIDN"T TAKE THE TURKEY OUT!" Monica took the steaming turkey out of the oven and placed it on the stovetop.

"It didn't ding…" Phoebe murmured as she turned away from the t.v to face Monica.

"Then how come the timer is done!" She held up the egg timer and they were speechless. The timer was on zero.

"I… I… Joey had sex in your room yesterday!" Phoebe yelled as Joey came in the room.

Monica looked over at Joey and smacked his shoulder. "JOEY GROSS!"

"PHOEBE!" Joey yelled. He looked over at Monica. "You know I'm not that hungry." He said and left the apartment.

As everyone yelled in the small apartment Emma started to cry. "Oh Emma it's ok sweetie. I'm going to have to take her home." Rachel rushed out with Emma crying behind her.

"It's ok Rach you can stay I'll take her." Rachel turned around with Ross nodding behind her.

"I think I'm ok…" She left the building and Ross sighed. Now the room was down to 4.

"Oh this is horrible! Everything is ruined!" Monica cried out.

"Wo… major dey ja view." Phoebe laughed. But it obviously wasn't the right time for jokes.

"Phoebes what's that?" Chandler pointed to something next to Phoebe on the couch.

"I don't know…" Phoebe lifted up the covers. "EEWW RAT!" (A/N: I know Phoebe like's rats but bare with me) She threw off the covers and ran away from the couch.

Everyone scrambled around while the rat scurried about the apartment. Chandler and Phoebe stood on the coffee table. Monica stood on the chair, Ross hugged the wall as he stood on the window seat.

"AHHH!" Ross let out a girlish scream. Suddenly a rock came through the window and hit the Christmas tree next to Ross. The tree fell over and the lights went out shortly after. The rat ran out of the apartment and Monica slammed the door shut. She lights then flickered on and everyone could see.

Close to tears, Ross and Phoebe left her and Chandler alone. Monica cleaned up the messy apartment and threw out the turkey while Chandler fixed the tree. They sat down together on the couch later and she sighed. "It could have gone worse." He said.

"I don't think so." Monica replied. Chandler stroked her hair and kissed her temple.

"At least we are here together." Monica let out a laugh.

The painting above the t.v fell down and smashed a clear glass vase. Monica stared at it, Chandler tried to repress his laughter.

Monica let out a giggle. "I need a vacation."


End file.
